


sleepy sunday tease.

by quellthefire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Boy, Boyfriends in love, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Sleepy Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blissed out Peter, winterspidershield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire
Summary: Peter loves the feeling of waking up to Buck and Steve on either side of him. Hands start roaming, and he's more than happy to be the center of their attention and affection.





	sleepy sunday tease.

**Author's Note:**

> a sweet winterspidershield that started as a writing exercise based on a moodboard I threw together, and became somewhat of an actual fic
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/zJthSzR)  


Peter loved sleepy Sunday mornings.

Loved the way the light shone through the blinds.

Loved the way their room radiated warmth in the hazy glow of daylight.

But more than any of that, he loved the way it felt being snuggled up between Bucky and Steve. It was like a wall of solid safeness encasing him. He felt like he could lie there forever, luxuriating in all.

Lazy hands dragged across his skin, caressed his slender arms and toned shoulders, down across his back. He sighed happily, not sure where Bucky ended and Steve began. He wished every morning could be like this, easy and languid and just so fucking right.

Peter nuzzled into Steve’s chest, breathing in the clean scent of him, his skin smooth and soft and perfect. He rubbed his cheek against Steve’s pec, and was rewarded with a breathy moan from the older man. 

And then Bucky’s arms were wrapped around him, his back to Buck’s chest, and he hummed with satisfaction as he felt the cock hardening against his ass, growing as Peter gently rocked back against it.

Peter was getting hard, but his mind was still too foggy to care about getting off anytime soon. 

Sleepy morning makeout sessions were his favorite, he decided.

And it was like that for a while. Slow, unhurried touches, quiet moans and half-halted breaths. They relished in the feel of each other, the way each other tasted, the sounds they made. 

And then Bucky touched his cock, ever so gently, but it made a thrill of something electric run through him. He could hear Steve chuckle, knew he must have whined the way he always did when they touched him like that. 

He couldn’t help how bad he wanted them. They were beautiful, all chiseled muscle and impossibly strong. In spite of his super strength, he felt weak and helpless compared to them, and he kinda loved that feeling. 

Loved knowing they could overpower him, have their way with him. Loved knowing they would never unless he wanted them to. They were always so gentle and sweet with him, and it made him feel special. Made him feel like a delicate gift they were ever so careful to unwrap.

It made him feel so loved.

As Bucky grasped onto his cock, thumbing the wetness that had started leaking from his tip and spreading it across the head, he whined again, this time much more audible, and ground his ass up against Bucky.

He was rewarded with a playful nip to the shoulder by Bucky, and fuck, even that felt so good.

Something about just waking up and being half-out of it from sleeping made everything fuzzy, like he was seeing and feeling the world through a filter. 

Peter reached out, grasping onto Steve’s cock, the weight of it solid in his small hand.

“Nu-uh,” Steve said quietly, a teasing lilt present despite the raspy tone of his unused voice. “Not yet, baby boy.”

Baby boy.

Peter about melted whenever one of them called him that.

It had been Bucky who’d first stumbled upon it. He’d been teasing Pete about being too young to know about swing, and telling him, “That’s okay, baby boy, Stevie and I can give you an education in good music.” Peter’s happy, blissed out shudder hadn’t been lost on either of them. Something about that phrase made chills run down his spine, and his brain went a little foggy. 

They’d put that knowledge to excellent use, like now, when Steve was running gentle fingers up and down his side, almost a tickle that made him shudder from delight.

Peter whimpered, knowing full well that Steve called him that on purpose. 

“Mmm, don’t be greedy,” Bucky added, rutting up against him faster.

This was excruciating in the best way possible. He tried once more, unsuccessfully, to touch Steve, and was met with a firm grip on his wrist and another playful chastising.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” Peter groaned, becoming more and more desperate to touch him.

“That’s exactly how it’s going to be, baby boy,” Bucky whispered in his ear. His breath was hot and tickled his skin and Peter felt a whole new flush of need rise up inside him.

Steve started kissing down his face and neck, nibbling and giving little bites in just the right spots, and fuck, they were driving him into a puddle of mindless need. He needed to feel them, to touch them and taste them and keep on feeling that forever and ever.

He tried in vain to kiss Steve back, but Steve just laughed a gorgeous throaty chuckle.

“Now, now, can’t have you taking control just yet,” Steve admonished.

And then he slipped two fingers into Peter’s open mouth, the digits weighing heavy on his tongue. He could feel himself salivating, the warm wetness pooling around Steve’s fingers as he took them deeper into his mouth. Peter bobbed his head, licking and sucking, as if it were Steve’s cock he was tasting. 

He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of the fingers deep in his mouth and the hand expertly stroking his aching cock, and he swore he’d never felt so happy. Never wanted to be more in this moment, having the ever-living fuck teased out of him by these two beautiful, kind men who loved him so deeply. 

They’d come into his life at a point when he’d felt lost, and loving them had given him a sense of purpose. A reason to keep getting back up and fighting. Loving them was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

So he panted and writhed and let the sensations wash over him, getting lost in how incredible they made him feel. 

Sure, they liked to tease him, but it was all part of the fun, letting them drive him wild a bit before giving in and giving him what he wanted. 

He loved them for it, and he couldn’t think of a better way to spend a sleepy Sunday morning than by being teased mercilessly by Steve and Bucky, knowing that when his orgasm came it would be very well earned.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo, quell


End file.
